Forbidden Love and Idiot Brothers
by Goth Bookworm
Summary: An Amian one-shot that I decided to redo... Hope you enjoy! Flames will be used to make smores and cookies.


**Hello!**

**My first draft of this story was AWFUL, so in between stories, homework, and other stuff, I have redone it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues or Justin Bieber. *shudder* I don't want to own JB.**

* * *

She cautiously entered the room. Closing the door softly, she looked around.

Her brow furrowed, getting the feeling she was being watched. "There you are, love."

She whirled around, assuming a fighting stance. Ian stepped out of the shadows by the door, raising his hands in surrender. "I come in peace." He intoned.

Amy had a strange urge to giggle. Instead, she responded with a stiff, "Don't call me love."

He smirked. Amy had a strange sense of déjà vu… Korea! Where she had lost her heart to him and never reclaimed it.

Ian sighed, watching her. The emotions flitted across her face, and he was suddenly aware that if he just stretched his arm out, he could touch her face and lean in to kiss her…

'No. Bad Ian!' he scolded himself. He couldn't afford to have such thoughts now. After he had ruined their relationship, if he destroyed it again, this time, there would be nothing to salvage.

Amy looked at him, concern showing plainly across her face. "Ian? Are you alright? Yesterday, you were wearing Hamilton's shoe on you right foot and an Armani loafer on your left."

Ian almost blushed, but a lifetime of Lucian training held him back. He opted for smirking. "Ah, you noticed, love?"

His redheaded angel blushed, red creeping up her cheeks. "Yes, I did. Dan filmed it and showed it to Hamilton, which explained why he was wearing your other loafer."

Ian's left eye twitched. "Daniel filmed it?" he said, aghast.

Dan was grossed out. Totally. His sister had come in, not knowing that the Cobra was waiting for her, and he had had to suffer the googly lovey-dovey eyes they were giving each other. He wanted to barf.

He raised the camera higher, trying to get a better shot at the two teenagers. There was only one good thing that came out of this—blackmail. Oh well.

He glanced down at Ian from the grate. Ian said something, and it quickly processed through his brain. "Daniel filmed it?" Ian said, looking positively horrified.

Amy smiled shyly. "Yes, yes he did."

Another fact registered. "Hamilton was wearing my shoes?!"

Amy grinned. "Yes. Dan's idea."

Ian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "There's nothing I can do to turn back time, I suppose, so I shall have to live with that."

Amy looked at him—she now had to incline her head to look at him. "Ian, aren't you and your sister leaving next week?"

Ian nodded, making up his mind. "Yes, that is true. And since it is quite possible I may never see you again…" he trailed off, tipping up Amy's chin. "I might as well do this." And he kissed her.

Amy's senses exploded. She could see his eyes, smell the musky scent of the cologne he wore, taste his tongue, and hear him and her moaning.

She sighed, melting happily against Ian.

Dan raised the camera, his breakfast feeling like it was going to make a reappearance in the form of barf. He shifted again in his seat—and came crashing down, his camera still pointed at them. "Oops." He said, hurriedly getting up and running away.

He had an irrational urge to run backwards, but he knew for a fact that both the Cobra and his sister were fast runners. In other words, his more rational side said that he should run. As fast as he could. Away from the rampaging teenagers. And find Hamilton and upload the video onto YouTube. And send the link to all of the Cahills.

Amy pulled up short. She grinned. "He's going to find Hamilton!" she crowed.

Ian looked doubtful. "And you know this because…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Ugh. For once, I agree with my brother. You are a Cobra. But all we have to do is get to Hamilton's room first and do something that my brother absolutely hates."

Ian smirked at her. Again. "Amy Cahill…what are you thinking?"

She grinned devilishly—a look that was unfamiliar on her face yet fit her perfectly. She blushed slightly. "Well…there are two things that Dan hates. One is defacing his ninja swords with skittles—and I refuse to do that—or well…"she hesitated. "Us."

The Cobra looked offended. "Am I really that offensive to Daniel?"

Amy shook her head vehemently. "No, but we are."

Ian was confused. Then realization dawned on him. And hope. "You want us to…kiss?" he asked.

Amy smiled shyly. "Well, I-I-Ian," she stuttered. "He doesn't l-l-like the idea of, I quote, "My older sister and the Cobra together? Bleh!"

Ian smiled back at her. "I do recall him saying something like that once…"

Amy rolled her eyes. Ian found it oddly endearing…and lovely. "He said it after he pushed you into the swimming pool at the family reunion last year."

Ian narrowed his eyes at her. "Must you bring up that incident?" he asked, sounding pained.

She smirked, Kabra-style. "Yes."

Ian sighed. "And this, cousin, is a sign that you have been spending too much time with Natalie."

Dan gulped, catching the last bit of conversation. Natalie was scarier than a singing Nellie…actually, scratch that. Nothing was scarier than a singing Nellie.

He hammered on the door to the room that Hamilton was staying in. The oldest Holt kid opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Jeez, Dan-o. Today's Saturday! Can't you let me sleep in?"

Dan shook his head. "Kabra boy and my sister are going to kill me!" he whispered.

Hammer shrugged. "Sorry. Not helping you. Natalie is scary."

Dan screamed. His sister and the Cobra were going to kill him. Painfully. Suddenly he remembered.

"HAMMER! HAMILTON!" he yelled as he banged on the said person's door. "I have a video of them giving googly-eyes towards each other in the library! And they kissed!" It was a desperate chance, he knew, but not even Amy Cahill could stop Ian Kabra from murdering her little brother.

Or could she?

He hoped so. Because when he turned around, looking to run again, Ian Kabra came thundering up the stairs, an odd look in his eyes. It was strangely familiar…and then Amy came up, the same look in her eyes… Suddenly he recognized the look.

Hamilton had had that look when Natalie shot him with her dart gun at the Cahill reunion. It had made him do irrational things, like throw Nellie's iPod into the swimming pool. And nobody throws Nellie's iPod into the swimming pool. Not if they want to live.

He gulped. This was bad news.

Amy smiled viciously. There he was, cornered between Hamilton's door and Ian. She took a moment to notice how good Ian looked, even after running through the mansion.

She shook her head. Focus, she told herself. First she had to kill Dan. Some part in her felt like she shouldn't be doing this, but that was a small part of her, and her mind was fuzzy and cloudy. So when Ian—his sinewy muscles rippling—raised his dart gun and put his finger on the trigger, she didn't protest.

And only after he pulled it did the cloudiness clear. Apparently, it did for Ian, too. The boy stared down at the crumpled body of her brother, his amber eyes glowing in disbelief.

Hamilton opened the door. "Amy? Where's the…" his voice trailed off. "You didn't really kill him, did you? Because I still have to beat him at Call of Duty."

He shrugged, whipping a sharpie out of his pocket. "Oh well. I might as well draw on his face."

Ian had the sudden urge to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself. Kabras did not roll their eyes. Ever.

Instead, he settled himself with a sneer. "Honestly, Dolt? Call of Duty? Could you get any more childish?"

Nellie came down the hall, her earbuds in one hand and her iPod in the other. "Amy?" she asked. "iTunes isn't letting me download Jonah's newest album. Any idea why?"

Amy rolled her eyes. After all, she was a Cahill. Not a Kabra. "Nellie, ask Dan. But we're going to have to find Natalie. Unless Ian knows what he shot Dan with?"

The former was impressed. After all, he had just shot her little brother with an unidentified poison, possibly with no antidote. He suppressed another urge—this time to beam at her. Ian smirked. "I must say, Cahill, I am quite impressed. Before the Clue Hunt, you would have been a stammering mess."

The redheaded jade-eyed girl he had been pining after for several years met his gaze coolly. "Well, the Hunt changed us all, whether for the better or the worse is another matter, but it changed us all."

He didn't know how to respond to that. So he changed the subject. "How are we going to give Daniel the antidote?" he raised a small vial. "Dan has to drink it."

Natalie hopped down from her perch where she had been watching. "Now, now, dear brother." She chided. "You should anticipate more. We are very capable of doing a bloodstream antidote, you know." She smiled. "But there's a price!"

Ian and Hamilton's eyes widened. "NO!"

Natalie grinned. "Oh, yes. Give me back my Justin Bieber shrine or Dan will be forever on a sugar rush… for the rest of his life!"

Ian slumped, handing Natalie a key. "There. Now, the vial?"

Natalie smirked. "Good doing business with you." she handed him the vial, and Ian loaded his dart gun, shooting Dan.

Dan's eyes fluttered open. "What'd I miss?" he said blearily.

Everyone grinned, offering no comment to him—or the sharpie on his face. At least, not until they heard a loud scream. "WHO DREW ON MY FACE?!"

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**As always, review!**


End file.
